Ultimate Payment
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ziggy owes money to Spike, Mike, and the Boys.  Money he doesn't have.  So Spike collects the other payment.


ULTIMATE PAYMENT

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This was inspired by a line in the fic "Mechanical Love" by Bowsie22, so thanks for the inspiration. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Takes place after "Ranger Green"

Ziggy Grover stared at Spike as he struggled against Mike's hold. _I can't believe I was stupid enough to get caught by them_, he thought to himself. He had spent weeks steering clear of the cartels only to end up in a building that was owned by Spike, Mike, and the Boys.

"You owe me money, Ziggy," Spike reminded.

"I know," Ziggy said.

"Do you think you'll pay me back?" Spike asked, stepping closer.

"I-I-I can try. You know, my new gig-it's not exactly the best paying job and-" Ziggy's stammers died off as Spike stopped in front of him, close enough to touch.

"You also owe money to the other cartels. The Yo-Yo Brothers and the Southtown Sweettooths are especially anxious for the money they need," Spike continued.

"I-I-I know. And-and-I-I think I can-" Ziggy once again trailed off as he desperately tried to break free.

"Give it to him, Boss," Mike urged, tightening his grip.

"But, it's as you say, your new gig-whatever it may be, does not pay very well," Spike stated.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's true!" Ziggy agreed. _Maybe he'll let me go. Please let him let me go_, he thought. It wasn't likely to happen, but hey, he could hope.

"Perhaps we can use our alternative payment," Spike said, placing a hand on Ziggy's face. The boy froze. _No_, he thought. He'd rather die. Spike smirked when he felt the boy tense. "You remember the alternative payment," he oozed, as he began caressing Ziggy's cheek.

"Forget it. It's not happening," Ziggy insisted, jerking away. _He's not touching me. Never again!_ he thought. Instantly, Spike pressed his fingers down against Ziggy's face, causing the young man to wince in pain.

"Can you raise the money, boy?" he asked.

"I-I-I can try. I-I-I just n-n-need some time to-" the boy's stammering was cut off by Spike placing a thumb over his lips.

"You've had plenty of time, and yet, you deliberately dawdled."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not deliberately! I promise!" Spike made shushing noises in what was supposed to be a soothing tone.

"Ziggy, Ziggy, Ziggy. You know I can't play favorites. One way or another, everyone has to pay. And since you don't have the money, I have to be paid in some other form." Ziggy's eyes flashed angrily as Spike used his other hand to grab the Ranger's arm. "Now, are we going to do this easy or hard?" Ziggy gulped. Hard was bad. Hard meant things got worse. "Well?" the mobster prompted.

"Easy," came the soft and defeated tone. The man let out a chuckle and a smile graced his features.

"That's what I thought." With that, Spike grabbed Ziggy and dragged him to one of the offices, where he was slammed against a wall. Using a knee, Spike nudged Ziggy's legs apart as his hands reached underneath his shirt. Ziggy went limp and closed his eyes as Spike began to explore his body. Feeling the hot kisses on his neck, the boy whimpered shakily, causing Spike to moan lustfully.

"Yeah. You remember what I like." There was the sound of two zippers being undone and the next thing Ziggy was aware of was a searing pain in his nether regions as he was penetrated. Ziggy's face twisted in pain. _Dang it! It's been months! I had been doing so good!_ he thought to himself. Yeah, the sex was always violent, no one would ever accuse the cartels of being gentle with him, but he had managed to go months without having to pay them this way. And now it had all come crashing down. There was a nip on his skin and Ziggy tried to shrink into himself to no avail. Not soon enough for his liking, Spike stopped his administrations. However, it was only to order one of his boys to bring his car around. Reluctantly, Ziggy followed Spike, and found himself being unceremoniously thrown into the backseat.

"You've had your payment. We're done." The only response was the man getting into the car, telling the driver to go, and then placing himself on top of Ziggy. The boy struggled, but was pinned down. Soon, the car was filled with the sounds of soft, pained cries. _No! No, please, stop! It hurts!_ Ziggy thought. Tears began streaming down his face, only to be licked away. Presently, Spike reached into pocket and pulled something out. Ziggy's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Spike, please, no!" The frantic cries went unheeded and the mobster cut the boy's shirt open with the knife. Then, he let it slide down his chest until he reached the middle. Appearing to have found what he was looking for, Spike nodded. Then, the slow and deliberate cut came and Ziggy let out a pained sob.

"There. Now you're paid up." With that, the car door was opened and Ziggy was pushed out. He grunted as he hit the pavement. Looking up, Ziggy saw that he had been dumped in an alley. Painfully, he climbed to his knees. He quickly caught his breath and then rose to his feet. Then, as silent tears left their stains on his face, he began the trek back to the base, hating the fact that he had once again been forced to make the ultimate payment.

THE END


End file.
